Waiting for Superman
by xThee
Summary: She's always been a tough girl. But, she meets someone that breaks down all her barriers. Will this new guy be Cassie's Superman?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Warning: **Lots of country references. xD Justin's are boots, and Browning is a type of apparel, hunting gear, and several other different things.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Cassie. She comes strictly from my imagination. And as much as I'd love to own The Shield boys, I can't. Sadly.

She'd been told that she was eccentric. Ever since she was little. She didn't really understand why. She was pretty normal. At least, she thought she was.

But looking back on it, Cassie Marie Rivers was anything but normal. First off, she was raised in Upstate New York and you could _swear_ she was a southern kid. She acted more boy than girl, and lived in anything denim or camouflage. She never played with dolls, instead wanting to watch baseball with her grandfather or run outside with her male cousins. Also, she was a gigantic wrestling fan, from the time she turned twelve, and was the only one in her house that even watched it. She stayed up all night to watch her favorite, Jake the Snake Roberts wrestle.

So, when she finally got into the WWE Developmental system after years of working for the Indy companies, it didn't bother her when she got all sorts of weird stares.

She was dressed in her usual attire. She wore a pair of worn denim shorts, her _Justin's _on her feet, and a t-shirt with the Browning buck mark symbol on it.

Not odd at all, right?

Well, it was, because it was 55 degrees outside, and everyone else was dressed in pants and sweaters.

She was backstage at the live taping for Monday Night Raw. Michael Hayes had told her that she needed to get 'better acquainted' with the way things backstage worked. He was probably right. The Indies and the big leagues are a lot different in several respects.

So there she was. Being gawked at for her choice of attire for the divas all decked out in designer clothing. She could tell no one had a clue who she was.

Well, almost no one.

From down the long corridor, she heard a voice scream her nickname. _"Riv!"_

She spun around and a grin nearly broke her face. "Lopez!" She yelled, seeing her goofy, gangly best friend running for her. She was almost tackled to the floor in a huge hug. He pulled back and his bright eyes were even brighter, lit up. His two-toned hair was pulled back in a bun and he had his ring attire on, completely different from his usual band t-shirts, straight legged jeans and assortment of hats.

She laughed loudly and patted his cheek, giving him a crooked grin.

"I fucking missed you, girl!" Colby Lopez, otherwise known as Seth Rollins, remarked brightly.

The two had been good friends since the Indie days, when he wrestled as Tyler Black. They were in FCW together, and had been travelling buddies. They were completely different in every way, but they flowed so well as best friends. They had seen the best and worst from each other, and they still stuck around.

Cassie flashed a bright smile back. "I missed you too, Lopez." She heard a throat clear and raised an eyebrow, standing on her tiptoes to glance over her best friend's shoulder. She saw his team members behind him, looking at her curiously.

Getting the hint, Colby moved to the side, turning so that he could face all three. Still with his ever so bright, optimistic smile, he motioned to Cassie. "Guys, this is Cassie. I've known her for a really, really long time. She's the best friend you can ask for." Then, he motioned to the biggest man, the one known as Roman Reigns. "This is Joe."

The man, Joe, gave a polite, crooked smile and stepped forward, extending his hand out her. "Nice to meet you." He rumbled as they shook hands. Cassie gave a smile back as she nodded.

"Likewise."

He took a step back, and Colby motioned to the other man. "And this, is Jon."

Instead of stepping forward and shaking her hand, Jon gave her a nod and a cocky smirk. He raised an eyebrow and looked her over, licking his lips. It made Cassie simply raise an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you, doll. I gotta say, never knew any a' Colby's friends were as hot as you."

As hot as the dude was, Cassie wasn't one to be one over by one liners and pretty eyes, even if they were ice blue and attached to one of the sexiest men in the wrestling business.

"Thanks, I guess." Cassie pushed off the "compliment" and instead turned to Colby, flashing a huge smile. "Hey, good luck out there tonight." She gave a mock punch to his shoulder. Colby chuckled.

"Hey," He smirked a little and glanced at Joe. Lowering his voice a few octaves, he said, "Believe in the Shield."

The impression made Cassie and Joe laugh, quite hard. Jon even gave a few chuckles, rolling his eyes. With a hug, a goodbye, and a wink, the three men were off to go make their entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Warning: **Language, sexual references, drugged-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Cassie, the product of my imagination. As much as I'd love the rights to my three boys, I sadly don't have them.

After watching the beatdown of The Shield at the hands of The Authority, Cassie was worried. She knew just how much some of the bumps wrestlers took could hurt. And the bumps that Joe, Colby and Jon just took looked like they hurt.

It had been about a month since the Cassie started visiting Raw, and she began hanging out with Colby more. By association, that also meant that she hung out with Jon and Joe more.

She'd found out a lot about the three men.

First, Joe was a huge teddy bear. He was sweet, very smart, and soft spoken despite his deep voice. He was engaged to a pretty, curly haired young blonde named Adeline. He pretty much worshipped the ground she walked on.

Jon, on the other hand, was a ladies man, down to the letter. He had girls falling all over him 24/7, and loved it. However, she had seen a slow decline in that part of him. Instead, she watched as he began doting on _her_ more and more. It was like she was a challenge that he desperately wanted to win over.

So, it was safe to say that she had a new group of friends she was happy to hang out with.

When Joe and Colby stumbled backstage, holding Jon up, his arms over their shoulders, his head was hanging low, lips parted as his eyes lolled around, dazed and glazed over.

Cassie made her way over, her blue eyes wide as they darted between Colby and Joe. "What happened?"

"Were you watching?" Colby asked gruffly, holding the side of his neck. "We don't even know what the hell happened. When we went to get out, he didn't even know what the fuck was going on."

Cassie frowned. She gently cupped Jon's chin, tilting his head up. His glazed eyes found her's. "Jon, do you know who I am?"

"Hey, doll face." His gruff voice said after a moment or two, a grin quirking up his lips. That had been his nickname for the little brunette as of late.

Cassie looked up at the other two men. "I think he has a concussion."

After being in the trainers for an hour while the three men were taken care of, Jon was able to walk on his own. He head doctor had given him a small dose of painkillers, because along with his concussion, he had several bruises and a large gas on his back from the fourteen men, and then the other three.

Jon was funny when he was drugged up.

Bracing himself against a wall, he winked over at Cassie. "Hey there, denim shorts." That earned a chuckle. "Come here often?"

"I work here, Jonathon." She walked over to him and took his arm, slinging it over her shoulders.

"Well hello there." He looked down at her and waggled his eyebrows, making Cassie laugh.

"Lean on me."

That statement started Jon singing a rousing rendition of the song as she led him down the hall, flanked by Joe and Colby. Cassie, Joe and Colby were all laughing as Jon looked down at Cassie and gave her a goofy grin.

"Like that, huh?" He asked, as they approached the car. When she let him go to open the door, he put his hands on his hips, swinging them back and forth. "You should see my naked performance." He said, winking at her again.

"I'm sure it's beautiful." She snickered. "Get in the car, Jonathon."

And he did, only with the coaxing that she sit next to him. He got inside of Colby's rental and scooched over to the left side, waiting for her to get in. Cassie tossed her duffle in the back before she got in beside him.

While Joe, Colby and Cassie discussed where the storyline would go from here, Jon had slowly started inching toward Cassie. She didn't notice, focused on listening and looking out the window at the night life. However, she felt him lay his head on her shoulder, and watched his eyes close. She saw a soft smile on his usually joking, cocky face, and couldn't help but smile.

He looked like a little kid.

She gently reached over and shook his shoulder. "Jon." She said softly. "Wake up." Another small shake and Jon's eyes fluttered open. She nodded to the hotel. She got out of the car and Jon followed, fumbling a bit. They all made their way into the hotel and upstairs, Jon relatively quiet. When they got to their floor, Joe branched off and went to his hotel room with Adeline, a makeup artist for the Superstars and Divas. Cassie went to hand off Jon to Colby, but he grabbed her hand, his eyes sad. He tugged her hand.

"Don't leave." He said, quietly. This was a stark contrast to his personality, usually cocky, brash with his emotions strictly controlled. There was emotion in his clear blue eyes, and she could tell that something in him really, _really_ didn't want her to leave.  
With a sigh, the usually tough-as-nails girl slowly nodded. "Alright. I'll stay."

The three made their way into the room. Colby gave Cassie a tight hug and kissed her forehead, giving Jon a fist bump as he headed to bed. Cassie sat Jon down on the couch, before she went and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She opened it up and took a long swig, before she set it back down. She walked back over to the couch and took a seat next to Jon.

He turned and looked at her, brows furrowing and squinting. Then, his face broke out into a large grin. He cupped her cheek and leaned close, making Cassie's eyes go wide. He ran his thumb along her cheek bone.

"You know, doll face," He said, quietly. "I'm glad you stayed with me." He let her face go and leaned over, wrapping his arms around her in a big hug. She laughed good naturedly and returned it tightly, putting her face in his neck. She breathed him in for a second and felt some feelings bubbling up that she couldn't ignore.

Did she…was she starting to…_like _Jon?

**A/N: **The next chapter will be of the 'sleepover' of sorts. xD Thank you to those who followed and favorited, and a huge thank you to LadyEvil21 for reviewing! Some more reviews would be appreciated!(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Warning: **Language, and violent threats.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Cassie. One day, maybe, I'll get to call the Boys mine. ;D

Cassie woke up to loud snoring, and sweaty arms wrapped tightly around her. She blinked her eyes open and yawned, raising a hand to rub them. She glanced next to her to see that there laid Mr. Jon Good, fast asleep and looking happy. A smile lit up her face as she remembered the night previous.

_Jon flashed Cassie a bright grin. He waggled his eyebrows at her as he leaned forward and grabbed the television remote, squinting as he began to channel surf. She jumped when he let out a big whoop and nudged her with his elbow. His head whipped over at her and he grinned, blue eyes lit up._

_"You like this show?" He asked._

_In all honesty, Cassie knew nothing about the random television show other than that it was some cop drama centered in Cincinnati. But, she liked that boyish look on the otherwise serious man's face, so she nodded and flashed a small smile. Jon nodded almost frantically._

_"It's so good." He began to ramble about his thoughts on the stories and backgrounds on each character animatedly, moving his hands around wildly with his words. Cassie gave a chuckle here and there, but he didn't seem to notice, completely enamored with explaining the show to her. She thought it was cute._

_Halfway through four episodes later, Cassie watched as Jon's eyelids slowly began to inch lower and lower as he yawned frequently. He slouched the tiniest bit on the couch, shoulders sagging. She nudged him. "Come on, Mox." She'd heard some of the men call him that, and she really liked it. "Time for bed." _

_The brunette stood and extended both hands out to the sluggish, groggy blonde. He looked up at her and gave her the sweetest sleepy smile she'd seen. "You take such good care 'a me, doll." He murmured. _

_He took Cassie's hands and stood slowly. She led him to his bedroom and watched with a chuckle as his nose wrinkled in confusion. She helped him remove his shoes, unbutton his pants and pull his shirt off. She couldn't help but oggle him a little. He was extremely attractive. She blushed a little when she realized she'd been staring too long. She helped him into bed, pulling the covers over him. She went to walk away, but felt a strong hand catch her wrist._

_She looked back at him and fought a smile. He was battling sleep, obviously, but he still looked at her with his blue eyes and gave a small smile. Some of the grogginess was gone, but the majority remained._

_"Ya can't leave me now, doll, you told me you'd stay."_

_And so, she hesitantly climbed into bed with him. She tried to keep her distance but he simply pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. He wrapped his arms around her, and yawned a final time before he slipped into sleep. Listening to his heartbeat and his soft snores, it was hard not to fall asleep._

_And she did. _

Cassie managed to untangle herself from him. She pulled the curtains shut and made sure no lights were on, knowing he needed complete dark and silence to heal from his injury. She glanced back at him and smiled, before she excused herself.

Two months later, developmental had gotten a lot of feedback from the fans about wanting Cassie on the main roster, so, they decided to have her try her luck on Raw. Cassie was estatic, learning that she would face Danielle Moinet, otherwise known as Summer Rae. She had experienced Danielle somewhat in the Indies, and wasn't too fond of her. She had a mild found with Colby, but ended up cheating on him with one of the other guys. That caused an out of business fued between the two women, and they desperately disliked each other.

After the night with Jon, nothing had really happened. He barely talked to her, shuffled around her, and acted like he didn't know who she was, or that she was there. The complete 360 turn baffled Cassie, and she had no idea why this was happening.

The Monday night progressed as it normally would, and Cassie was trying to push her nerves aside as she watched Danielle go to gorilla and leave through the curtain. She shook out her wrists and glanced down at her tight fitting halter plaid top and darkwash Jean shorts, making sure she looked decent. She glanced in the mirror and grinned a little. Her normally long, curly hair was pin straight, laying across her shoulders in a perfect way. Her makeup looked flawless.

She was ready.

She heard her theme song, _She's A Hottie _by Toby Keith blare in the arena, her eyes flying wide open when cheers erupted. She made her way through the curtain and grinned, greeted by a bunch of smiling, cheering fans.

And then, everything went blank.

She woke up to the backstage area. She heard Jon's voice first, barking and yelling that, _"That little skank,_" had better not set foot anywhere near him because he'd kill her if she did. She heard Joe next, trying to calm him down, and then Colby's face popped up in her vision.

"Hey Riv." He said, softly.

"Colby?" She groaned out slowly sitting up on the bench, pressing a hand to her forehead. "What the fuck happened?"

Then, suddenly, the other two men were next to me. Jon looked her over, looking concerned, before he spoke.

"You had a badass match. Best match that little bitch has ever fucking had. But, at the end, she botched and kicked you in the temple. You held out and pinned her, but then you got back here and collapsed."

"How'd I get here?" She asked, after a moment or two. A big grin broke out on Joe's face and he nudged Jon.

"Your buddy here decided to carry you back to our lockeroom, and then go find Danielle."

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes finding Jon's. "And?"

"I told her I'd shove her fucking face in a compactor if she botched that bad with you again."

**A/N**: Super long, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you to those of you who favorited and followed, and a huge thanks to ChelleLew for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Same as always, guys. Violence, and language.

**Disclaimer**: Although my 'band' has officially 'broken up', I still adore Colby, Joe and _especially_ Jon. And although I love them, Vince McMahon has their rights, not me.

It had been two months, officially, since the Summer/Danielle episode. A lot had changed.

For one, the Shield was officially broken up, and Jon and Colby had started their onscreen rivalry, while Joe had moved onto the title race.

And, well. Another big thing had happened.

After a few pictures surfaced of Cassie and Colby together, and then her and Jon together, Vince called them in for a meeting. He sat the three of them down, saying that behind every storyline was a motive. Yes, they already had a motive for Colby and Jon to be fighting, but Vince found it weak.

So, he would insert Cassie into the middle, creating an effective love triangle.

That had been a week ago.

Now it was Monday, and Cassie was extremely nervous for her debut in the storyline. She didn't know how the crowd would feel about her, after the storyline. Not that she didn't like being a heel, or that she was scared to be a heel, but she had become accustomed to being 'the favorite' Diva.

She sucked in a deep breath, bouncing up and down. She was wearing a pair of darkwash ripped jeans, boots and a black tanktop. She wasn't wrestling tonight, since it was just the beginning of the storyline.

She watched as Colby was onscreen, rambling about how much better he was than his former Shield teammates. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, a slight smile on her face as she saw Jon, in a pair of blue jeans, workboots, a tanktop, and his shoulder all taped up.

"You're gonna do great, dollface. Don't sweat it."

Surprising the hell out of her, he stooped down and kissed her forehead before he jogged to gorilla, and walked through to greet the screaming crowd. He stood at the top of the ramp and began to verbally fight with Colby.

"_What is this really about?" Ambrose hissed into the mic, his steel blue eyes set on his former teammate. "C'mon, Rollins, you aren't _this_ egotistical. So why the hell do you hate me so much now?"_

"_You know why." Rollins snarled back into the mic. _

"_No, how about you tell me? How about you tell all of these people?" The crowd roared, hanging on every word._

_Rollins' eyes slowly found the titantron. He pointed to it, where a picture of himself and Cassie, and then Ambrose and Cassie were displayed._

"_That's why. _She's _why. I had her first, and you decided to grab her with your grubby, disgusting fingers!"_

"_She was never yours, Rollins." Ambrose said, slowly. _

_And then, 'She's a Hottie' hit, and the said girl walked through the curtain, a mic in her hand. She glanced at Ambrose and headed down the ramp, between the two arguing men._

"_I was neither of yours." She growled. "And you two need to stop acting like two four year olds fighting over a goddamn toy. You need to act like men."_

"_Men?" Rollins scoffed. "That thing over there isn't a man. He's a psychopath."_

_A low laugh left the man at the entrance ramp. "You wanna see psycho? I can show you psycho you little Authority asskisser."_

_As the crowd began to go insane, Cassie yelled "Enough!" into the mic. The two men quieted as she pointed to the ring, her head whipping back and forth between the two._

"_You wanna fight? You fight the right damn way. You get in that ring, and you prove who the better man is." She hissed. "Am I right?" She directed the question to the crowd, who began to cheer, screaming and yelling._

"_Fine."_

"_I'm down for a fight." Ambrose smirked. He headed down the ramp, and Cassie's hand shot out, pressing against his chest. She held him back._

"_No." Cassie said. "Not now. Later."_

After the segment was done, the three headed backstage. The two men bearhugged Cassie, who laughed.

"You did great, Riv!" Colby gave her a bright smile. Jon lightly punched her arm.

"I told you you'd do great, sweet cheeks." He winked at her, a proud grin on his face.

Cassie felt that old familiar feeling come back. The one that she'd felt after the night she'd spent with him. Except this time, it was more solid. More secure.

She was falling for Jon.

**A/N:** I am so, so sorry for the delay guys. Real life stuff and writer's block kept me from writing and posting. Godwilling I'll be able to post another update by next week.

I wanna give a huge thank you to LadyEvil21, ChelleLew, writergrrrl, and angelsdee327 for the wonderful reviews. (: Ya'll are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: **Same as always; Violence, language, alcohol, a bit of sexy-time. XD

**Disclaimer: **Although I have a whole lot of Shield Merch, I don't own the boys. Sadly. Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Anything recognizable is purely coiincidence.

After that, things had been the same as they were for a while. Cassie and Jon were steadily growing closer, Colby was her goofy best friend, and Joe was happily in love with Adeline.

Later on that night, all hell broke loose.

Cassie'd been invited by Jon and Colby to go out to the bar that night, to celebrate how well their storyline was going. Cassie had said no, saying that she'd needed her sleep and that she'd celebrate with them some other time, when she wasn't so sore and tired. The boys had gone on without her.

Cassie headed back to her hotel room that she shared with Pamela Martinez, otherwise known as Bayley from NXT. She took a shower, and on her way out, the tiny hyper girl pouted at her.

"C'mon, Cass, all you do is spend time in your room." She whined. "Come out with me!"

Cassie smiled, shaking her head. "Pam, I'm _exhausted._ I just want sleep."

"I don't give a shit." Pamela crossed the room to Cassie's suitcase and started rifling through, picking out an outfit and shoes. "We're gonna bag you some Jon Moxley tonight, boo-thang." She giggled, winking over at her.

Cassie blushed bright red. "His name is Jon Good." She mumbled.

Pamela dismissed her mistake with the wave of her hand. "Doesn't matter. What _does_ matter, is you looking pretty."

So, an hour or so later, Cassie was dressed in a snug fitting, little black dress. Her naturally curly hair was even curlier, falling down around her shoulders. She had pretty perfect makeup, despite the two tom-boys knowing little to nothing about makeup. She was even wearing heels.

She whined and complained the whole car-ride over to the bar, much to Pamela's chagrin.

When they finally got there, Cassie was nervous. She never dressed like this. What if she looked like an idiot? What if she embarrassed herself? She was bright red, telling Pamela that they should just go back to the hotel, that this was stupid.

Pamela looked at her friend, a calm smile on her bright and hyperactive face. "You look great. Don't worry about anything. You're gonna sweep him off his feet."

Cassie sucked in a deep breath and slowly nodded, smoothing her hands over her dress. "Okay." She whispered.

They made their way into the new age-bar, complete with dubstep and grinding bodies all over the place. It definitely wasn't Cassie's usual scene, and she felt like a complete fish out of water. They began to see their coworkers, and as soon as Cassie heard her best friend's trademark laugh, she headed toward a secluded table in the back. Colby sat there with a few of the rookie divas, Nick Nemeth, and Curt Hennig.

No Jon Good was anywhere to be found yet.

Cassie placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. He jumped and looked up at her, his green eyes bright. "Hey, Riv, you decided to come!" He paused and raised an eyebrow at her. "And...holy fuck, you look hot." He grinned. "Why do you look hot?"

Cassie blushed as she began to get looks from his incredibly loud remarks. She punched him in the shoulder. "Colby, shut the fuck up, yeah? Where's Jon?"

"Jon..." Colby paused, before his jaw locked. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Cass...you don't wanna know where Jon is."

Cassie stilled, her brows furrowing in concern. "What do you mean?"

Colby shook his head, with sympathetic eyes. "He's really fucked up, and-"

"So, where is he? You just left him without anyone to help him out?"

"Oh, he has someone to help him out." Nick snickered, earning a high five from Curt.

"Colby motherfucking Lopez." Cassie hissed. "What is going on?"

Colby ducked his head, sighing roughly. He nodded toward the bar.

Cassie turned, and as soon as she caught sight of what he was nodding toward, her face turned to one of rage, and a bit of hurt.

There sat Jon, just as fucked up as Colby said he was. However, he wasn't alone. In the dark, lowlit corner, she caught sight of a blonde head in Jon's lap. Jon's head was tossed back, dazed ecstacy on his face.

"Who the fuck is that?" Cassie asked Colby, her voice shaking. Colby flinched and stood, moving in front of her. His face was somber as he looked down at her.

"Cass, he doesn't know what he's doing, you gotta remember that, okay?"

"Colby," She had an inkling, she knew exactly who it was. "Who is it?"

"Its..." Colby hung his head again. "It's Danielle."

**A/N: Don't hate me too much! Did that shock you? XD**

**Huge thanks to my always loyal reviewers, writergrrrl and ChelleLew, and for new reviewer shadowgrneyes for dropping a line on the last chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Warning:** Violence, language, alcohol.

**Disclaimer:**__I don't own anything you recognize! Also, this chapter was inspired by the song 'Dumb Bitch' by Mickie James (my favorite female wrestler of all time), and Homewrecker by Gretchen Wilson.

The second Colby saw Cassie's face, he knew what was coming. Soon, Cassie's wallet and phone were shoved into his arms by shaking hands, the heels that she had on being kicked off beside him. She muttered lowly as she pushed through the drunken crowd.

In one swift move, Cassie grabbed Danielle by the hair and jerked her off of Jon, and her barstool, sending her onto the floor. The rage-induced brunette stood over her, shaking with anger. "Go!" She snarled out, pointing to the door.

The slutty blonde wiped her mouth, obviously tipsy, and smirked up at her. "What?"

"I said, fucking _go,_ Danielle, before I put my hands on you. I'm sure your _disgusting, grubby_ hands love being all over him, but you might not like mine on you." Cassie warned, her voice shaking.

"Mad, because he actually _wants_ me?" She asked, standing. "And not some redneck, wanna be female Steve Austin?"

Cassie heard Colby yell out her name, but it was too late. She was on top of the other girl, hitting wherever she could.

She got in a few good hits, and to her credit, Danielle got in some as well, before she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her backward, off of her.

"Get the fuck outta here!" She screamed at the other girl, trying to get out of Joe's grip. "I swear to _fucking God_, I catch you near him again and I will knock you on your ass, you stupid bitch!"

Danielle didn't reply, simply sinking into Nick Nemeth's arms, whimpering and crying about how it wasn't _her_ fault.

Joe moved Cassie outside, and the club went back to it's loud, alcoholic state. He set her down and raised an eyebrow, obviously trying not to smile.

"You do know," He spoke, crossing his arms. "Vince is gonna be _pissed._"

"Oh, I know." Cassie said, shaking out her wrists and sucking in deep breaths. "But it felt _good._"

She faintly heard yelling and turned toward the doors of the club. She saw a disgruntled looking Colby hauling Jon out, who looked more dazedly pissed off than his friend. His glazed over eyes found Cassie and he pushed Colby away, making his way over. If it weren't for Joe, he would have face planted.

Jon stuck his arm up and propped himself up, his other hand cupping her chin. He leaned close and frowned deeply. "Yer' bleedin'." He slurred out.

Cassie smacked his hand away, her brown eyes burning into him. "Yeah." She said, monotoned. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and lightly touched her bottom lip, hissing in pain. "I know."

Jon's brows slowly furrowed as he stared down at her. All of the sudden, he swiveled his head around to look at his friends. "Why's she mad at me?" He asked, wobbling.

"She's not mad," Colby said, crossing his arms. "She's fucking pissed because she just caught you with your dick down Danielle's throat."

Jon was obviously processing his words, before his mouth hung open. He turned bright red and began to almost frantically began to shake his head. "Nuh-Nuh uh." He growled out. "Wouldn't touch her with a fucking ten foot pole, let alone my _dick._"

"Colby, did you get my shoes?" Cassie asked, ignoring Jon, stepping forward and holding her hand out. Colby nodded and handed her them. "Thank you." She murmured. "I'm going home to get some sleep." She turned and began to walk away, when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

She yelped, her eyes flying wide open as she was pulled into a tight embrace, a _swaying_ embrace. "'m sorry, doll face." The Cincinnati native murmured. Cassie's hands flailed oddly as she heard Joe and Colby snickering. Jon forced his face in the crook of her neck. "'m sorry." He murmured again.

"Coby, Joe, a little fucking _help!_" She squeaked out, making the men in question begin to laugh. She turned bright red and hung her hands at her sides, sighing roughly. "Fine. It's okay, Jon. Apology accepted."

She pretty much accepted that it wasn't _really_ Jon's fault. He was insanely drunk, obviously beyond his mind, and he didn't know what he was doing, or rather, what she was doing _to_ him.

Jon picked his head up and flashed her a beaming smile. He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, holding her closer to him. After a moment or two, he looked down at her, his eyes wide. "Can we go back to the 'tel and watch tv again?"

"No." Cassie pulled away, shaking her head. "_You're_ going with Joe and Colby."

Jon pouted at her and huffed quietly. She started away, when she heard Colby whisper to Jon, who gasped.

"Fuck, yeah!" She turned her head in time to see him nod in that frantic manner, before his face turned to her, with a shit eating grin.

"_Darlin', you get mad sometimes, I drive you right out of your mind. I don't mean to make you crazy. I'm not the devil; just a dude, and baby girl I know that you, could do better than me, maybe,"_ He took a stumbled step forward as Cassie watched in horror. "_But its too late, you already love me,"_ He stumbled forward, again, as he slaughtered Cassie's favorite song. "_Yeah, its too late, you already love me._" He finished his rendition of _You Already Love Me _ by Toby Keith, before he swooped her up in a huge, tight, bear hug. Hiccuping, he swayed back and forth, grinning.

By now, Colby and Joe were in hysterics at their friend's actions. Jon didn't seem to notice, or care that he'd even gotten the attention from passers by.

"Jon, if you quiet down, I'll bring you back to the hotel." Cassie said, shaking her head as she fought a smile. Jon nodded happily.

**A/N: **I loved seeing your responses on the last chapter, so thanks, guys!

I _completely_ recommend listening to all songs mentioned in this chapter, especially _You Already Love Me_ by Toby Keith, as it does fit Jon and Cassie extremely well.

As always, huge thanks to writergrrrl, ChelleLew, angelsdee327 and calwitch for dropping some lovely reviews!

Also, if anyone out there does banners or MV videos, I use Audrey Marie as Cassie's pic-base, and actor base. I would love it if someone would gimme a little artwork or video for the story!

Hope you enjoyed this one, follow up will probably be up by the end of the week. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Warning: **Violence, alcohol, language, shockers!

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned Jon Good, I don't. And, again, I don't own _Lonely Eyes_ by Chris Young, the song the chapter was inspired by.

After a long struggle with Jon, Cassie managed to get the drunken man back to her hotel and into his room without _too_ many bumps or scrapes. She helped him into bed, and stayed with him until she was sure he was asleep.

Once he was in a deep, alcohol induced slumber, she left. She looked at herself in a passing mirror and pursed her lips, with a sigh. She needed some Jack Daniels, and she didn't look too bad. She headed down to the hotel bar, and sat down on a stool.

With a smile, the small brunette ordered a shot of Jack Daniels, with no chaser. She took her shot and rubbed her face with a soft sigh, before she lifted her head at the sound of a deep, rugged voice next to her.

"You alright, rookie?"

She looked over and blinked a few times. On the stool next to her was seated no other than Randy Orton, nursing a beer. He was dressed in a black buttondown and straight legged jeans, his eyebrow raised at her as she sat there. His crystal blue eyes actually had some sympathy in them.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess." She shrugged, her shoulders sagging with a rough sigh. It was a lie, and a bad one at that. The more she let the episode from earlier sink in, the worse she felt. Sure, Jon had been drunk. But that didn't mean that it still hadn't crushed her to see him with someone else.

Randy pursed his lips and played with the label on his bottle. "Half the company's heard about your episode with Danielle."

"I figured." Cassie groaned, raking a hand through her long brown locks.

"Don't worry about it." He placed a rough, large hand on her bare shoulder. "I've done a lot worse-multiple times. Plus, you're talented. At the _most_ you'll get a slap on the wrist."

Cassie paused for a moment, before she flashed him a faint smile. "Thanks, Randy." She murmured.

"No problem, kid." Randy gave a matching smile, before he pursed his lips. "So..." He cleared his throat. "Are you and Mox..." He trailed off, pushing his hands together.

"No." Cassie said, shaking her head. "We're just friends."

When he didn't speak up, she looked over at him. He looked puzzled, yet amused. She raised a slim eyebrow at the Viper.

"What?" She asked.

"You're tellin' me, you snatched a bitch up and beat the living fuck out of her, for a friend?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Hell, I need a friend like you, then."

"Hey," Cassie crossed her arms. "He was really drunk, and she's a slut-"

"And you like him."

After a long pause, Cassie ducked her head, with a sigh. "Yeah...Yeah, I guess I do."

The next pause came from Orton. When he spoke up, there was a chuckle in his voice. "Look, Jon's a good kid. He has a good heart, means well most of the time. But me an' him? We're cut from the same cloth. And...I gotta warn ya, kid, that means he's gonna fuck up. A lot. It also means he's pretty fucking messed up, if I'm anything to go by." He pursed his lips, and his blue met her brown eyes. "But...that also means he's gonna fight to make his fuck ups right twice as hard."

Cassie listened to him, allowing his words to sink in.

"So, before you go and write him off because of the fucked up shit that happened tonight, just... give him a chance to fix what he did?" He stood. "And, go get some sleep." He gave her a gentle pat on the back and headed off.

Cassie decided to take his advice, in both ways. She headed upstairs, toward her room, before she suddenly changed her mind. "Orton, if you ain't right, I'm kicking your ass." She whispered.

She turned, and headed to Jon's room instead. She flinched as she heard the sounds of someone whimpering and throwing up violently. She went to his bedroom and quickly stripped her dress off, pulling his shirt and a pair of his shorts on instead. She pulled her hair into a bun and quickly headed to the bathroom.

Jon was slumped over the toilet, shaking and shivering. He was shirtless and pantless now, having discarded his pants and shirt. She grabbed a washcloth and wet it, kneeling next to him. She pulled him off of the toilet gently and put his head in her lap, stroking his hair off of his clammy face. She pressed the cloth to his forehead.

After a few minutes, Jon's unfocused blue eyes found hers. His eyebrows furrowed. "You...You came back." He'd clearly sobered up a lot. "Why...Why'd you come back?"

"Wise words from a fucked up third generation superstar." She whispered. She sat him up and then slowly helped him to his feet, and back in bed. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She sat down next to him and ran her hand over his back gently, soothingly.

Jon just stared at her, in some sort of awe at the fact that she was taking care of him. After a moment, he spoke up. "I...I really am sorry about the shit at the bar. I didn't mean to hurt you." Struggling a bit, he sat up next to her. "I know you really hate Danielle. I'll talk to Vince tomorrow, tell him I caused it."

Cassie flashed him a weak smile. "You aren't gonna be talkin' to _anyone_ tomorrow, Mox, you're gonna be hungover outta your skull."

"You're probably right." The dirty blonde man chuckled, wincing. "You...uh..." He pursed his lips. "You gonna stay the rest of the night?"

"Yeah." Cassie said, softly, nodding. "I can take the couch if you want me to." Jon didn't say anything. So she got up and started toward the living area of the room.

"Doll face." Jon called out for her. She turned and looked at him. "Don't...Don't sleep on the couch." He said, softly.

"Are you asking me to-"

"Just sleep in here, with me." Jon said. "Please. We can talk about all of the complicated baggage shit tomorrow. But for now, please." He slid so that he was laying, his eyes slipping shut.

Cassie just stared at him for a few moments, taking in the sight before her, before she started over. She slipped into bed beside him and turned to face away from him. She felt strong arms snake around her waist and pull her close, tucking her close to his body protectively.

"Good night, doll face." Jon whispered to her.

Cassie's eyes fell shut. "Night, Mox."

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think?

As always, huge thanks to those who reviewed!

**angelsdee327**: Better response from our girl this chapter? I'm glad you liked the last one!

**writergrrrl**: I'm glad you see them as being perfect together, and that you liked Jon's drunk singing! I recently checked out your story of your Alison and Joe, and I _adore_ it. If at some point you wanna collab and throw some Cassie in there for Jon, just shoot me a PM! xD I completely spaced and forgot to review, so I'll just show my appreciation here for now!

**ChelleLew**: Your reviews always manage to make me smile or laugh, and this one definitely did. I'm not a big fan of Ms. Summer Rae, Either.

Til next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Warning: **Violence, language, yada yada yada.

**Disclaimer:**__ As always, I own nothing that you recognize.

"No..._No..._"

Cassie's brows furrowed as muttering and movement pulled her from her sleep. She yelped as she was jerked closer to a larger, sweatier body.

"_Stop it!"_ She heard Jon snarl out in her ear. His face came down closer to her ear, and he began to pant, growling. "I said fucking _stop!_ Don't hurt her!"

"Jon," Cassie turned in his tight arms, looking at his face with a concerned expression. He was clammy and sweating, his face contorted into worried anger. She squirmed in his grip and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jon, wake up, you're-"

"No!" Jon growled again, pulling her in even closer. Cassie squeaked as her face was pushed against his bare chest. "Don't!"

With effort, the small woman managed to pull away enough to shake his shoulder. "_Jon!"_ She said, earning a grunt from the sleeping man. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

Slowly but surely, Jon's eyes fluttered open. His eyes darted around the room as he released Cassie from his grip. He sighed roughly and fell back on the bed, running his hand over his face.

"What were you dreaming about?" Cassie asked, after a few moments of silence. Jon removed his hand from his face and looked up at her. She was sitting up now, looking down at him with curious blue eyes.

"You...don't wanna know. Fucked up shit, doll face." Jon reached over and tugged at her hand. "C'mon, we still got a few good hours."

Cassie relented and laid down next to him. His arm snaked around her waist. She didn't fall asleep, though, even when she heard Jon's slow, even breaths, and soft snores.

Instead, she stared at the dark wall, thinking about her conversation earlier with Randy.

He had said that Jon was fucked up. What did that mean? Instances began to pop into her head, where Jon seemed...well, nervous for no reason. Times when he would be closed off to her, where he'd become a brick wall; times when he'd get upset or pissed off over something that seemed miniscule to her. He rarely, if ever, wanted to talk about his past. What if.. What if something traumatic happened when he was young, and it 'fucked him up'? Joe had mentioned before that he drank, a lot, and often. She pursed her lips and thought, her mind going over everything as the sun came up.

The talk that Jon had talked about didn't come. Every time Cassie brought it up, he dismissed it and subject changed. Until, at around lunch time, Cassie just couldn't take it anymore.

As they walked together down the hall to the elevator, Cassie pursed her lips. Her eyes shot up at Jon, who's mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Hey, Jon?"

"Yeah, dollface?"

Cassie's hand shot out and she caught his chest, making him stop. Her hand balled in his t-shirt, and in one swift move, she pulled his face down to meet hers. Jon's eyes flew wide open in shock as the tiny brunette kissed him gently, softly. He melted into the kiss, his hand cupping her chin. He kissed her back, a tiny kiss. Something shot through them both, something electric. He pulled back to look down at her, eyes wide as they locked on her soft blue ones. The brunette before him smiled, her head tilting.

"Now, can we talk about us?"

Jon's cheeks flushed slightly and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure we can."

"I like you." Cassie started, shrugging. "A lot, as it happens. I have for a while." She looked down at her feet, scuffing her foot against the worn carpet of the hotel hallway.

His fingers on her chin tilted her head up, his ice blue eyes catching hers. "I care about you too, Cass, a lot." He whispered.

"I feel a but coming on." Cassie joked half heartedly, a frown spreading across her lips.

"But...I ain't ready for a relationship." He said. "I got shit to take care of, myself to sort out before I can even think about tryin' that." When Cassie sighed roughly, he gave her a gentle smile. "But that doesn't mean we can't be...ya know, more than friends, less than a relationship."

Cassie stiffened immediately. She pulled away from him, the look in her eyes screaming her hurt. "No." She said. "I can't be non exclusive. If you want me, you get all 'a me. Not just the good parts. Same goes for you, Jon. I want all of you, including all of the fucked up parts."

Jon hung his head, avoiding her eyes. "I can't do that. Not right now. I'm sorry, doll-"

"Don't call me that." Cassie said, shaking her head. She started off, but Jon caught her wrists. His eyes were pleading.

"This isn't goodbye, right?"

Cassie was silent for a moment or two. She pulled away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "See you around, Jon." She said, softly, walking away from him.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Is this the end for our lovely couple?**

**Thank you soooooooo much to my always loyal and lovely reviewers, angelsdee327, writergrrrl, and ChelleLew for the wonderful and oh so helpful reviews. Thank you to everyone that has followed or favorited as well!**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: **Okay, guys. You may be wondering why I went from posting once a week, (at least) to being MIA.

First, lemme say I'm _so_ sorry for the wait for an update. I know how suckish it feels when you like a story and it rarely/never gets updated.

But, I started my first semester of college a couple weeks back. And then, when I brought by Notebook laptop to the library at the college, it got a virus from using the open internet service, and died. So, I had to wait and run out to buy a new laptop.

Hopefully, a new chapter will be up tonight, or tomorrow night. I love ya'll, and thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!

_Thee_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Warning: **Same as always!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

"_Down goes Ambrose! Cassie has __**turned**__on Dean Ambrose and joined the Authority!" Michael Cole screeched into the headset as Cassie gave Dean a slap across the face. The two were standing in the ring, Rollins on the apron. Boos all around, Cassie slid out of the ring and headed up the ramp. With Ambrose watching, she cupped Rollins' face and began to pull him down…_

_And suddenly got him with a right hook. Everyone was stunned, before the crowd exploded. She backed up the ramp, watching both men rub their faces with a smirk. She looked at the crowd and shrugged, grabbing a mic and holding it up to her lips. _

"_I don't play well with others, I guess." She said, laughing. She dropped the mic and headed backstage._

It had been months since the confrontation in the hall between Jon and Cassie. She hadn't spoken or looked at him unless it was storyline related. She refused to. He dropped the ball. He'd tried to talk to her, tried to apologize on several occasions, but she just walked away.

She was in hell, though. She couldn't stop wondering how it would be if she just gave in, and let it all go. What would it be like? Would Jon finally grow a set and make it official? Or would she be deemed "fuckbuddy" and be nothing better than a ring rat?

Cassie sighed roughly and raked a hand through her hair. She crossed her arms over her chest and ducked her head, heading down the hall toward her lockeroom. She unlocked the door and went inside. Showering and changing into jeans and a faded _Merle Haggard_ t-shirt, she grabbed her duffle bag and headed outside toward her rental car.

"Cassie!" She heard a voice yell her name and stiffened. She walked faster. "Jesus Christ, it's been six fucking months, can you just _stop _and listen to me for a goddamn second!"

Finally, Cassie snapped. She whirled around to look at the blonde Cincinnati native for the first time in months, her blue eyes on fire, yet freezing cold. "What, Jon, what the fuck do you _want_ from me?"

It was silent for a second. Jon ducked his head, his hair hanging into his eyes. He tugged at his sweatshirt pockets. Finally, he looked at her, his crystal eyes meeting her ocean blue ones. "I just really fucking miss you, and that will never change."

"You did this." Cassie shook her head, turning to walk away. To her surprise, she heard footsteps retreating. She glanced back and saw that he was walking away. And then, her vision got blurry, and she felt something roll down her cheeks. She sucked in a breath and dropped her duffle, turning back to his retreating figure. "I still wonder if you could've been the one." She called to him, her voice breaking in the last word.

She saw his steps falter and he stopped, turning to look at her. His jaw tensed as his eyes scanned over her face, and he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. In a few strides, he was in front of her. Her duffle slid from her fingers and she was pulled into his strong arms. She felt his face press into her hair and her hands balled up in his hoodie, holding him to her. She sobbed into his chest.

After a moment or two, when she calmed a little, she heard Jon clear his throat. "I, uh…I'm gonna go take some time off. Talk to some shrink or some shit."

She was silent for a second, absorbing what he was saying. She slowly pulled back and looked up at him. "W-What?"

He flashed her a crooked smile and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You know all those times you'd come around and I'd be off... Somewhere else, in my head?" His expression, and his voice turned somber. "I'd always say I was okay, but you knew somethin' was wrong." He shrugged, ducking his head. "You know me better than anyone. I'm fucked up, Cass. Like, real fucked up. And I'm finally acknowledging it. So I'm takin' a month or two off to go fix myself."

"Where are you goin'?" Cassie asked, her voice heavy with emotion. They'd just…well, reunited, you could say, and he was already leaving?

"I don't know, doll face." He said, before he let out a deep breath of release. "Fuck, you have no idea how good it feels to call you that."

Cassie hid the faint blush on her face expertly. She wasn't used to that, anymore. "Check in with me, yeah?"

Jon paused, his lips pursing, before he grinned crookedly again. "You want me back in your life, I'm assuming."

"Don't get me wrong, it ain't just gonna go back to how it was, Jon. But you're gonna fix yourself. And…I really fucking miss you, too." Cassie gave him the faintest of smiles. Jon smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Don't forget me when I'm gone. I don't want some dumb fuck like Jake Hager stealing you from me." Jon smirked.

Cassie laughed softly, rolling her eyes. "Yes, because the moment you leave Jake'll be on one knee in front of me."

Jon pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her, his head tilting just slightly. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Uh, well, Jon, I'm not your stereotypical Diva. I'm not some pretty Barbie Doll. I'm pretty jaded, rough around the edges." She shrugged as if it didn't bother her, but it was easy to see through, especially for Jon.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he chuckled, shaking his head. "You don't know how beautiful, how fucking amazing you are, do you?"

"I am not." Cassie joked it off, shaking her head.

"I'm bein' serious." Jon told her, contrary to his chuckles just a moment before. "You are, Cass. Why do you think I haven't been able to get you outta my goddamn head since I met you? Ain't anyone on this earth like you. And that's what makes you even _more_ beautiful, more amazing."

"Enough chick flick moments!" Cassie laughed, shaking her head. She pulled away.

"One day, I'm gonna make you see." Jon crossed his arms, a faint smirk on his face. "And you're gonna realize you're _way_ too good for my sorry ass."

"So," Cassie subject changed quickly. "When, uh, When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." Jon answered, raking a hand through his hair with a rough sigh. "Flyin' to Vegas. I'm gonna stay there for a day or two and head out somewhere."

Cassie mulled over a few things in her head. She pursed her lips and sucked in another deep breath, looking down at the ground. She scuffed her boots against the pavement before she looked up at him. "Can I come with?"

She saw the shock cross the normally tough, unshakable man's face. He blinked wildly for a moment or two, clearing his throat. "What?" He asked.

"I'm off for a week. Was originally gonna go visit my family in New York, but they're headin' down to Florida to see my aunt. So, why not come with you? One week, then I'll be out of your hair."

A wide, childlike grin crossed the twenty eight year old's face and he nodded emphatically. "Of fucking _course_ you can come with me! I can show you my house, show you all around Vegas, _my _Vegas! Maybe I can take you back to Ohio, show you my old stompin' grounds, and I-"

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

**A/N: **Alright, guys, gave you an extra-long one. As I said in the note in the previous chapter, I feel super guilty about just not posting for a month or so. And so, not only did I write more than I have this entire story, but I pushed our lovely couple back together!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and all that!

This chapter was _very_ heavily inspired by Theory of a Deadman's song _The One. _I actually made a video to that song for Cass and Jon. Check it out! /-44IP6EIB6A

Also, if you're an Orton fan, check out my other brand new story _Angel._ It's based off another Theory of a Deadman song, titled 'Angel'_. _It's set during Cassie and Jon's off time, and stars my other OC Jessa, Cassie's best friend. Cameos by Jon and Cassie will be made. :D

Stay Awesome, guys!

Oh, and, just an FYI, I have decided that I _will_ be making a sequel to this story when it ends. I'm shooting for fifteen chapters to end this part, and it's gonna be _super_ dramatic.

Thanks, ya'll!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Warning:**Alright, guys. There's a little bit of sexiness included in here. Other than that, mainly just harsh language. Also: This chapter is super long.

**Disclaimer:**I own everything you _don't_ know.

Jon and Cassie had split for the night after their talk about Vegas. They had a tight, long hug, and then Jon told Cassie he would come to her room the next morning to come meet her. Cassie headed back, showered, slipped on pajamas and was in her bed in seconds.

She woke up the next morning to the door being cracked open. She yawned and lifted her head, blinking slowly. Her eyes found the door and she grinned slightly as she saw a mess of blonde hair.

"You don't lock your door?" Jon asked, chuckling as he made his way inside. Cassie shook her head and grinned, sitting up slowly.

"Not on the nights Pam goes out. But, looks like she didn't exactly make it home." She chuckled. She stretched her arms out and yawned again, sliding out of bed. "Just gimme a minute to shower and throw some clothes on and I'll be right out."

"Take your time. Our flight leaves in an hour and we're only ten minutes from the airport." Cassie smiled and shook her head. She grabbed her staple; denim shorts and a t-shirt, heading out the door.

Ten minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom. She didn't bother putting makeup on, and had only thrown her hair into a pony tail. She didn't feel the need to dress up, especially around Jon. She grabbed her duffle bag and slipped her boots on. "Some dude came by and grabbed my suitcase before I fell asleep last night."

"Ah, yeah." Jon nodded. He stood up from the couch. "Vince sent him. Said I had enough on my mind. I told the guy to come ask for yours too."

"Well thanks." Cassie gave him a slight smile. "You ready to go?"

"Ready." Jon nodded. He grabbed her duffle from her and grinned crookedly at her slightly shocked face. He chuckled, shrugging. "What?" He asked. "I can't be a nice guy once in a while?" Cassie grinned at him, shaking her head. She held her hands up.

"Alright, Casanova, let's get a move on."

The car ride and plane ride over to Vegas was filled with the two catching up, laughing about how Colby had just flailed and acted panicky around the both of them, scared to say the wrong thing apparently.

When they got off the plane, Jon went and grabbed a rental car from the agency and they were on their way back to his place. Cassie was slightly surprised by what she saw.

The house was in a gated community, first off. Not something you'd expect a man like Jon Good to pick for his neighborhood. Then, the house wasn't huge, or small. It was right in the middle. Cozy, yet spacious. There was a huge lawn, and a pool.

Jon must have seen the surprise look on her face, because when she turned to look at him, he laughed. "What?" He asked. "You expected some sketchy apartment on the wrong side of town or some shit like that, didn't you?"

"Hey!" Cassie laughed loudly, holding her hands up. "I didn't exactly expect a big house with a pool in some ritzy neighborhood, Jon."

"Alright, Ms. Stereotypical." Jon winked over at her. "Come on, let me show you around." He got out and grabbed their suitcases, heading inside. Cassie grabbed her duffle and followed, letting out a low whistle.

"It's nice." She told him, looking around. Her bright blue eyes took it all in. Jon was beside her after taking her suitcase upstairs, his arms crossed against his broad chest. He had a faint smile on his handsome face.

"When I started making the money I do now, this was the first thing I bought." Jon told her, his eyes running over the interior of the large foyer. "I figured that if one day, I wanted to settle down, this is where I would want 'em to grow up."

"Makes enough sense." Cassie said, nodding. "It really is a beautiful house." Jon's eyes slid to hers and he just smiled. "C'mon," He told her. "I'll show you your room."

After a brief tour of the gorgeous house, Cassie was led to a guest bedroom. It was plain, but with what it did have in decorations made it seem homey, not overdone. "Who decorated it?"

"Joe's girlfriend Adeline did." Jon chuckled. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I'm not much for decorating."

Cassie flashed him a smile. She ran her fingers through her long hair, her head tilting as she looked over at him. "So," She said. "What are the plans for tonight?"

"I figured I'd take you out for dinner, maybe to a club or two." Jon shrugged. He smiled at her. "That sound okay?" He asked.

"That sounds great." Cassie smiled at him. She checked the time. Five o'clock. "When do you wanna go?" She asked.

Jon pursed his lips. "Start gettin' ready now." With that, the blonde disappeared. Cassie shrugged. She made her way over to her suitcase and pulled out a black dress, grinning. She was going to show Jon exactly what he'd missed that night he'd gotten wasted, and…_violated_ by that blonde whore.

An hour later, Cassie was dressed. She was wearing a small black strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly, and black heels. Her hair was curled, and for once, she put a lot of effort into her makeup. She gave herself a once over and headed downstairs, looking for Jon.

"Hey, doll face, are you-"She heard his sharp intake of breath and spun to face him. She grinned crookedly as she saw him swallow thickly, blinking repeatedly. His ice blue eyes raked over her body before they found her face. They were slightly glazed.

"Holy _shit, _Cass. You look fucking _amazing._" He breathed, shaking his head.

"You look good too, Jon." She told him honestly, with a soft chuckle. He was dressed in a pair of light colored slacks, a black buttondown, a white tie, and his hair was slicked back. He looked really, really good, actually.

Her eyes found his again and he shook his head, a crooked grin on his face. He placed a hand on her lower back and led her out to his car.

"So," She said. "You gonna tell me where we're going?"

"You like Italian, right?" Jon asked her, flashing a grin.

Two and a half hours later and the two were walking into a club together. They'd had a nice dinner, laughing and talking about their days in indie companies. Jon told her stories of a crazy ring rat, of his drunken death match. Cassie told Jon about her strange introduction to Colby Lopez, and how her old promoters banned her from matches for a few months until she learned to "stop fighting like the guys".

Jon had his arm around Cassie as he led her to the bar. After trying to get her to order a drink and failing, he ordered a beer and a shot of Jack Daniels for himself. He took the shot and nursed the beer quietly. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You havin' fun?"

Cassie nodded with a smile. She took his hands and tugged him out to the dance floor. He flushed, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin. "I don't dance." He told her.

"Well too bad." Cassie winked.

She moved her hips against his. A little smirk crossed Jon's face and he chuckled. He set his beer on a nearby table and put his hands on her hips, his forehead leaning down to rest against hers. He thrusted his hips forward against hers, his face falling to rest in her neck. Cassie's arms snaked around his neck. She grinned as she felt something against her, and heard him groan, when she rolled her hips against his. She shivered as he sucked at her neck lightly, a content sigh leaving her hips.

"Now this dancing," Jon pulled back to look down at her. His eyebrow quirked up. "This I like." He winked. Cassie chuckled softly and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You do realize you're not gettin' any, right?"

Jon pouted and bumped his hips against her. He chuckled as she kept her stern expression and nodded. "Alright, alright."

"You wanna get out of here?" She asked, with a smile. "Head back to your place and just hang out?"

"Sure." Jon nodded.

After the drive back to Jon's place, Cassie threw on a baggy t-shirt and pajama pants. She plopped down on his living room couch next to the muscular blonde man, who was dressed in a pair of checkered pants and a grey wife beater tank top. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her close, snuggling his face into her neck.

"I'm glad you came to Vegas with me, Cass." He whispered.

"I am too, Jon." Cassie smiled. She kissed the side of his face gently. "And, I'm glad you chased me down in that parkinglot yesterday."

Jon smiled. He paused for a moment or two before his hand cupped her chin. Without any words, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Cassie melted into him, her eyes sliding shut. It was a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled back, looking down at her. He flashed her a grin and turned, looking at the television. He picked up the remote and turned it on, handing it to her.

"Jon?"

"Mhm?"

"Have you ever heard of Sam and Dean Winchester?"

**A/N:** Alright, Ya'll. *throws confetti* that was the _longest_ chapter of a story I've ever written!

I'd like to thank Bunny's daughter, writergrrrl and everyone who favorited or followed after the last chapter!

Now, I've concretely decided that at 13 chapters, this story will end, and the sequel will begin!

Let me know what you thought!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: **Alright, so you guys are probably like "_What the hell, Thee never puts an author's note at the beginning of a story!" _And you're right. I normally don't, because I like to jump into the story right off the bat. But, I feel like I should tell you guys this now; After some thought, I have decided that…

This is the last chapter of this story.

I know, I know.

However, this is _not_ the last chapter for Cassie/Jon. This story was kind of a…prequel to the more dramatic, crazy things I have planned for our lovely couple. Those things will be happening in a story aptly titled, "_I'm Not Your Superman, I'm Your Joker". _The title was inspired by the Cena/ Ambrose segment on Raw this past week.

So, without further ado, I give you the last chapter of Waiting for Superman. I'd like to thank each and every person reading this, because even if you never reviewed, favorited or followed this story, you've all given me the inspiration to never give up on the story. So, from the bottom of my Ambrose-Loving heart, thank you.

Also, most of this is from a Jonathan point of view. :3

Double also, the unofficial title of this chapter is _In Ruins, _based on the song by Theory of A Deadman. I highly recommend you listen to it toward the end of the chapter.

Cassie had fallen asleep on the couch after Cassie had forced Jon to watch Season 8 of Supernatural with her, when it was on a marathon on TNT. Jon had no interest in the show, detailing the story of two brothers and angels and demons and something named a _Crowley,_ but he braved through it for the small brunette on the couch next to him. Jon looked down at her and a soft chuckle escaped him. She was snuggled up against his side, her face pressed into his shoulder, her hand a death grip on his arm. He shifted a bit and she muttered about demons. He snickered and stood, pulling away from her. Her blue eyes opened and she looked up at him, obviously half asleep. Her bottom lip jutted out.

"Jon," She whined, reaching for him.

Jon chuckled again and slid his arms around her, lifting the tiny brunette into his arms. He walked upstairs and laid her down in her bed, tucking her in. He fumbled a bit, never having done this sort of thing before, but eventually got it right. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, promising her that he'd be up in a while.

He headed downstairs and to his kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of Fireball Whiskey off the counter, he grabbed a shot glass. Readying the bottle, he paused as he heard his phone chime several times. He turned and padded over to the spot where his old, cracked, piece of _shit_ iPhone sat and picked it up. He expected it to be Colby, texting him all sorts of emojis as he made sexual innuendos about him and Cassie, because Colby did that kind of shit. Swiping his finger and entering in the password, his eyebrow raised as he saw a number he didn't recognize had texted him.

Opening it, his phone asked him if he wanted to receive a picture message.

Curiousity had always gotten the better of Jon Good. Ever since his days as a kid, where he used to get in a lot more trouble than any young kid should, he had a sort of fascination with mysteries and had always gotten himself into a clusterfuck of trouble because of it.

So, he accepted the request and set his phone down as the picture downloaded.

He poured a glass of fireball and threw it back. Just as he was filling up his shot glass for another round of the burning, warming liquor, his phone chimed again. He turned, muttering, "Every fucking time," before he picked his phone up. "Colby, I swear to God, if this is your retarded ass fucking with me I'm gonna bust your skull in." He muttered angrily, going through the process of unlocking his phone yet again.

Not only was another picture message there, but the one he had been sent wouldn't load so that he could see it without enlarging it. With a rough, frustrated sigh, Jon accepted the download for the other message, and unlocked the first.

What he saw made him stiffen, made his grip on that shitty iPhone in his hands tighten so much that he wouldn't be surprised if he cracked the damn thing more. There was a picture of him and that _bitch_ Danielle.

Her tongue was down his throat, her hand in his pants.

But that wasn't the worst thing. No, not by far.

He was pretty fucking out of it. He could tell that with a glance at his face, at his eyes that were so unfocused he could just imagine what Wasted Jon was thinking about while the slutty blonde was eating his face.

But, again, that wasn't the worst of it.

Jon felt sick to his stomach as he opened up the next picture. His hands began to shake as he looked down at this one, his eyes flying wide open.

They were in a hotel room. Both were naked. She was on top of him, the both of them clearly in ecstasy in front of a full length mirror.

She was _taking_ the pictures. It was like that scene in the movie _Horrible Bosses _where Jennifer Aniston had sex with an unconscious Charlie Day, where she wants his wife to think they cheated so she used doing a root canal on the poor dude as an excuse to knock him out and put him in compromising positions.

He felt sick. He felt _violated. _ His stomach lurched as he thought about what other pictures she had, what else she could have done. He didn't even remember that night. At _all._ He didn't remember being in that bar, in that hotel room, getting so fucking drunk, or being anywhere _near_ that skank bitch Danielle. Yet it was right _there_. It happened.

Oh fuck.

Cass.

Cass would be heartbroken if she saw this shit. Jon didn't even have a fucking clue when this apparent rendezvous had happened. What if it was when he and Cass were in the beginning of their friendship, on good terms? What if she knew about this shit? What if she didn't? What if she were getting these texts right now too?

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off repeatedly, signaling that he was getting a phone call. He looked down at it, seeing that number. With a growl, he left out the back door, standing on his porch as he answered.

"Who the fuck is this?" He snarled out, sounding murderous.

"_Jonny, Jonny, Jonny."_ The sickly sweet sing song voice on the other end of the phone made him more pissed off.

"You dumb fucking bitch. I'm warning you, leave me and-"

"_Nah. Sorry, babycakes. Can't do that. Seems like I have some feelings for you. Can't just let you go!" _She giggled and then sighed. _"Sides. I didn't start this, Jonny. Your little bitch did. Now I wanna show her whose you really are."_

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you psychotic? You really think that getting me drunk and seducing me, while taking pictures, was the way to go about this? She's not gonna believe you."

"_You are a real dumb blonde, Jonathan. I don't __**just**__ have pictures. I have recordings._"

There was a pause. Jon swallowed. "Bullshit. You're bluffin'."

The blonde on the other end went quiet, before he heard a loud groan. His eyes flew wide open as he heard his own voice panting. More groans, followed up by _"God, I love Summer,_" in his in his trademark raspy tone.

Holy fucking shit.

"_So, Jonny,"_ She said. _"You have a choice. You can kick your little bitch out in the morning and end things with her. She'll never know about us-that is until we get together." _He stiffened as she giggled. "_Or, you can stay on this sinkin' ship. And some very…compromising pictures of your girl will get leaked to TMZ by an anonymous source._"

"Pictures?" Jon tried to sound cool and calm, but he could even hear the croak in his voice. "What pictures are you talking about?"

"_Well, Jonny. Seems like your girl was a bit of a… model when she was younger._" She snickered. _"If you can even call it that. I mean I thought her __**ring **__ gear was skimpy, but what she has on in this photoshoot- she might as well be naked."_

Jon paused, swallowing thickly. "Danielle-"

"_Yes, baby?_"

He flinched. "Can you give me until morning to decide?"

There was silence, then a rough sigh. "_Oh __**fine.**__ But only because you're you. If you were anyone else, I wouldn't even give you the option, you know." _When he didn't say anything, she giggled. "_Talk to you later, baby."_

Then she hung up. Jon slowly made his way back inside. When he got to the kitchen, he saw an adorable Cassie standing there, rubbing her eyes. She looked as if she had just woken up from a long nap. He couldn't smile, though, even at that.

"Where were you?" The sleepy woman asked. He made his way to her and chuckled softly as she blinked wildly.

Sucking in a breath, Jon decided that he needed to tell her. She needed to know and see everything. If he didn't show her, if she didn't know, the guilt would eat away at him.

So, without a word, he pulled up the pictures and showed her.

He watched as Cassie blinked several time. She made her concentrated, thinking face. Her nose wrinkled and her head tilted just slightly, her brows furrowing as she swiped back and forth between the two.

"I remember that night." She murmured. He sensed a tinge of hurt in her voice.

"You do?" Jon's brows furrowed. Her deep blue eyes found his and she nodded.

"Yeah." She murmured. "I'm assuming you don't?"

Jon nodded, raking a hand through his blonde hair. "You assume right."

"Alright." She motioned for him to sit as his kitchen table as she did. They sat down across from each other. Cassie took a deep breath before she spoke. "It was the night that I first started blowing you off, bad. The night you chased me down in the hotel lobby and begged me to talk to you. I told you to fuck off and headed to visit some friends." She shook her head. "Jon, from these pictures, you're _gone_. You look so fucking drunk that you have no idea what's going on."

"She also has voice recordings." He whispered, ducking his head. He didn't miss Cassie's flinch.

"You were wasted. She seduced you. You were hurt." The tiny brunette Diva shook her head. "I get it. Hell, I woulda done the same thing. I don't blame you."

"She…She says she has pictures from a photoshoot of you. That she's gonna give to TMZ if I don't kick you out tomorrow morning."

There was a long pause before Cassie nodded slowly. "I know what pictures she's talking about." She murmured.

"Are…Are they bad?"

"I was nineteen." Cassie's eyes found the table. She played with her fingers, an unreadable look on her normally open, pretty face. "I was…stupid. I was trying to get myself through wrestling school. I could barely pay for the apartment I was living in at the time." She shook her head. "So, I did an idiotic thing. I took pictures and they got posted on some porn site. I wasn't naked, but damn close." Leaning back in her chair, the brunette sighed roughly and raked a hand through her hair. "I thought they were all gone. The site got shut down a couple years ago. I assumed that they'd just gotten deleted." She shrugged. "I guess not."

Jon was quiet for a moment, letting it all sink in. Slowly, he reached across the table and took her hand. "You were young." He murmured. "We all do dumb shit when we're young. You were in a bad place, and you were vulnerable. I don't think any different of you, Cass."

At his words, she flashed a weak grin. "Thanks, Jon." She sighed roughly and interlocked their fingers. "But what are we gonna do about Danielle?"

"We can do what she wants, or we can go against the psycho bitch and not give a fuck what she does." Jon gave her a wry grin. "I'm diggin' option two."

Flashing a wide crooked grin back, Cassie nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. "I agree. Let's give that bitch a run for her money."

The large blonde man across from Cassie bounded up and walked over to her side of the table. In a second, she was over his shoulder and he was heading upstairs. He grinned broadly and laughed as his ass was given a harsh smack.

**A/N: **As always, thank you to ChelleLew, writergrrrl and StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS for the always oh so kind and super helpful reviews. (:

The sequel will be up by next week, fingers crossed. Just in case, I gave ya'll this huge chapter from Jonny-Boys perspective to hold you over a little.

Also! Please check out my youtube video entitled _The One, _for these guys. The link to my channel is on my profile.

Double also! Those of you following my other story, _Angel_, the second chapter will be up by Friday. :3

Triple Also! Check out the song I mentioned in the beginning and listen to it in the middle-the end. It'll give you a little insight on my writing process. :3

Thanks, guys! This story has been an amazing, fun ride so far, and I can only hope it'll get better.

-Thee


End file.
